


Not Very Easy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [24]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, California, Community: comment_fic, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Santa Carla, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Santa Carla, California, sounds good to some people. But being there is an entirely different story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Very Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys films. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Being in the city of Santa Carla, California, isn’t very easy as it looks. It’s even harder when most people there (namely the locals, of course) see it as the “Murder Capital of the World”. Plus, when David, the leader of a gang known as the Lost Boys, quickly catches sight of Jade, she has to be careful… very careful, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.


End file.
